


Who's paying Santa

by LordFarquad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Victor Nikiforov, Feedism, M/M, Popping Buttons, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, double gaining, feed off, feedee yuri, feeder victor, feeder yuri, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFarquad/pseuds/LordFarquad
Summary: The idea of being seen potrayed as a fat man infront of a huge audience excited both Victor and Yuri; though there could only be one.





	Who's paying Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request sent to my tumblr @bulletproofscales,  
> annon: "Would you be down for viktor and yuri both being pretty big and have a feed off?? With button popping and moaning?"
> 
> WARNING: this is a fic about feedism, a kink which glorifys mainly weight gain and may include feedings/stuffings, degrading terms and teasing. Please be aware of that before reading, readers discretion is adviced.

WARNING: this is a fic about feedism, a kink which glorifys mainly weight gain and may include feedings/stuffings, degrading terms and teasing. Please be aware of that before reading, readers discretion is adviced. 

“So Saki, how was school?” Victor asked cheerfully munching on his dinner. “Are you are ready for this winter break?” The child smiled brightly with food filled cheeks and nodded rapidly, before answering.  
“Yes papa! We are preparing for the winter break’s show!” This annual tradition, even though they only went through it once, had already become their daughter’s biggest event of the year to her eyes, which brought a fond adoring smile to both of the older’s faces.  
“Preparing already?” Yuri asked with a midl fake excitement voice. “What’s the this year’s theme?” Every year the school planned a different theme. The Katsuki-Nikiforov family had already seen: “The power of Christmas Carols”, when Saki first entered 1st grade.  
“We are doing ‘Sharing is Caring’ !” The little girl announced and both of the adults waited for her to continue. “Though this year, we will need a parent to play Santa!” Both of their heads perked up, giving the child cheerful answers before turning their looks to one another; determination clear in their eyes.  
It is on.  
—-  
As much as the couple loved their daughter, that wasn’t the actual reason they both found interest in the statement of their kid. See, it had been a while before she was brought into the family that they had started their little game.  
It had started with a midnight stuffing from Yuri, the raven haired would shamefully admit to himself that he had the bad habit of sneaking downstairs and eating to his heart's desire. Although the amount of food wasn’t enough to show on his body; Victor was quick to notice his fiance’s little escapades to the kitchen. So it wasn’t long before he tiptoed behind him, to find a petrified Yuri; and a view that petrified the older himself. The silver haired wasn’t able to control his movements as he walked towards the younger, who stood mortified, fear making hik stick to his chair in front of a table with fattening foods scattered across it. Yuri didn’t try to explain himself, what was there to explain? His fiance had caught him right in the middle of his act...The thought of it made the raven haired cheeks turn crismon with both shame and excitement. Victor walked towards him sitting in the chair next to him, and without a word began to bring food to his mouth; tentative and careful at first, though with the younger’s pleas and encouragement they were quick to pick up speed. They never really spoke about the occurrence, though it happened again; multiple times. Every night, Yuri would sneak into the kitchen and victor would follow almost instantly; he couldn't stay in bed long knowing his fiance was downstairs beginning to stuff himself. The amount of food didn’t increase though, they had already measured their wedding suits and they were in no position to buy a new one; Victor had insisted to buy a three layered one from a high end store.  
The night after their wedding though, it had been revolutionary for both of them. Of course, the amount of leftover food was excessive, but that only sparked a fire in the bottom of the couple’s stomachs. They ran back to their apartment, not even taking the time to go to their room before Yuri was pushed down against their couch with a mouthful of cake shoved down his face. Victor was straddling his lap as his hands messily grabbed pieces of cake, though with all that he had eaten it wasn’t long before the raven haired was filled to the brim. The sight of the younger alone, not only sent waves of arousement to Victor but also mild curiosity. Yuri looking sprawled out on the couch, stomach bloated pushing against his dress shirt, belt undone and pants unbuttoned. Heavy inhales and exhales slipping pas his parted lips, a deep blush adorning his face and half lid eyes with a drowsy look of pleasure. Did it really feel as good as it looked? The older couldn't help the words that went past his mouth.  
“I want you to feed me too, you know?” His words although not insecure, they were barely above a whisper and it snapped Yuri out of his trance.  
“W-what?” There was confusion in his voice, surely the raven haired probably thought they were done for today; but Victor could be insistent when needed.  
“Feed me.” His voice sounded determined, eyes piercing through his fiance with want. It was almost instant the other’s reaction. Stamina quickly building up again as he painfully reached out to the cake grabbing it the same way the silver haired had done; shoving it into his mouth with force. Being manhandled like this, Victor’s mouth stretched wide around the cake, the moan that escaped his lips was beyond his control. Yuri had teased him throughout the whole wedding, asking for second and third servings of every dish; making the older flush ridiculously as he stared at his now husband. Though now, Victor had the higher ground as he wasn’t as full, allowing the younger to force mouthfuls past his lips. The silver haired felt helpless, letting go of all control; it felt like anything he ever experienced. They stayed like that for a while, both of them panting as Yuri fed him fervently; the older was too lost in the sensation, only acknowledging his full state when a sudden bang of pain struck his stomach. Almost all of the cake was finished, that only encouraged Victor even more to keep on eating. Though the pain continued too loud to go unnoticed, even by his husband who concerly asked if he was ok.  
“Lets, let's just rest now, hm?” Yuri’s voice was gentle. His stomach still hard and throbbing against the silver haired’s . Although their room wasn’t mentioned it was clearly implied they went to sleep. But Victor couldn’t even consider the idea of standing up, let alone walk up the stairs. So he was satisfied by just rolling off the younger’s lap next to him in the large couch. The raven haired chuckled softly. “Or we can just, sleep here.” Although he was still full he was able to shift around until his head was resting against Victor’s firm chest. His hands finding their way onto the older’s hard dome, kneading it lightly. A string of approving hums erupted from the back of his throat; as if the feeling of stuffing himself wasn’t good enough, the pleasure Victor was feeling right now was enough to set him to sleep almost immediately.  
—-  
Since then, the couple had not holden back in the slightest, their stuffings were both mutual and huge. They spent their tired nights lazily shoving food into the other’s mouth. And their daily routine was quick to show.  
Yuri was known to gain weight quickly, thought the married couple remained incredulous every sunday when they raven haired weighed himself, staring at the scale with wide eyes and agape mouths. His stomach had created a proper soft layer of fat in only two weeks, and by the time they had hit the eight months anniversary, he had a huge dome that hanged over most of his pants with doughty hips and thick love handles. His chest had softened too, forming breast like pectorals showing through his shirts; collarbones being buried underneath layers of fat as well as his neck which had become thick. His arms were thicker but his legs even more so, grazing each other as he walked and poolling outwards when he sat down. His ass grew big and jiggly, cellulite adorning most of it. Though his stomach was what remained the widest, it expanded enough for Yuri to have trouble seeing his feet; it sank into the tables, pushed against the steering wheel of his car. It drove Victor insane.  
Yet the older wasn’t the one to talk. Of course, his metabolism was quicker so the process was longer; but Victor made sure that this little disadvantage didn’t leave him behind. After retiring as an ice skater he found himself having almost too much free time; free time he could use to. Do something productive. Something like, stuffing himself to keep up with his husband. Luckily to him, it had worked almost perfectly. He didn’t tell Yuri what he did when he wasn’t home, thought the younger knew already. As if the empty boxes of take out weren’t enough, the just as fast changes in the raven haired’s body was enough of an explanation.  
The weight had settled comfortably on his hips, widening them and the fat traveling upwards and downwards from there, making his once flat stomach balloon and hangover . His thighs took a massive toll on this, growing immensely as well as his ass that had widened ridiculously. The rest fo the weight had settled in his stomach making him have an adorable sized belly; at least compared to his husband’s. With smaller love handles and only soft in the slightest chest. His face maintained his handsome features, somewhat sharp. But the way his body looked like it still had spaces to be filled only motivated the older more. Pride swelling up in his chest every time he saw his stomach fikk out more with fat, or his collarbones fade away as well as his once sharp jawline.  
They were properly fat when they adopted Saki, although they decided it would be fair for their daughter to be kept out of their habits. They would eat normally sized meals mostly healthy and balanced on meals with her. Not only to keep her uninvolved with their kink, but to assure she would have a healthy childhood.  
Saki, she was exactly what had gotten them into this mess  
“I am clearly the one who’ll be doing Santa!” Victor exclaimed “I have grey hair! I resemble him best!” His voice was defensive, hilariously so.  
“Well, I’m fatter! And I have rosy cheeks!” His tone was accusatory, playfully pointing his finger towards his husband.  
“Nobody recognizes Santa for his ‘rosy cheeks’!”  
“Victor, apparently you don’t even know how he looks like. How are you supposed to play as him?!”  
“You know what they do recognize Santa for? Eating cookies! And I can bet my life savings I can eat more cookies than you darling.” His tone was mocking, challenging. And Yuri was not about to step down from a dare.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure, you’d think I would look like this by not being the biggest eater in the house?” A confident smirk was plastered on his round face.  
“Guess we’ll just have to find out tonight huh?”  
—-  
The night couldn’t arrive any slower, both men fidgety about what was about to happen. Yuri couldn’t decide if he wasn’t eating his dinner because he was nervous or because he thought that being hungrier will help in the competition; though his daughter was quick to notice.  
“Ah, don’t worry sweetheart, I just had a big lunch that’s all.” It technically wasn't a lie; the raven haired’s lunches were enough to feed all three of them, properly. Though Victor’s eyes squinted at him in suspicion. Without either of the adult’s second service dinner ended quite quickly, and they happily accompanied their daughter to bed, tucked her in sweetly kissing her goodnight before going down stairs.  
What had been harder than waiting all day for this to happen, was to hide the ridiculous amount of cookies Victor had picked up from their local bakery. The smell so intoxicating, the couple found no other choice than to keep it under lock in their bedroom closet. Once they made sure that Saki was properly asleep, Yuri came down the stairs with the two large bags; both filled with the exact amount of cookies. The older was already sitting, ass spilling out of the chair, and was surprised to see Victor in a suit. The shirt was snug around his middle, not looking too tight or uncomfortable. His trousers though, seemed downright worrying. The waist sinking and pushing into the flesh of his lower stomach hips and ass. He could see from the distance the way the seams on his thighs were about to burst. Of course, this was a feed off, and show off was what they were going to do, so obviously, Yuri had done the same. His pants clinched to his thighs seductively, restricting in the slightest as he walked over to the table; his shirt though, the buttons had large patches of skin in between them from where the cloth was strained. He set the two bags and sat in front of Victor, they were facing each other even though they were at the side of the table. The younger was incredulous about what was really about to happen; it wasn’t really because of the participation on the school show. But rather the idea of being publicly portrayed as an overweight man to so many people. They both wanted that so badly.  
“So, whoever eats the most, wins.” Yuri stated simply though his eyes were sparkling with anticipation.  
“Yeah , I mean, surely none of us will eat all of it.” His observation was realistic yet there was a suggestive accent to it all.  
They began slowly and tentatively, their pace slow as the ate each cookie; they were both staring at the other with a hungry stare. Yuri’s eyes traveled from his husband’s addam apple bobbing as he swallowed, to his stomach; it wasn’t as big as his so the younger was highly expecting to notice when Victor’s abdomen began to balloon. The silver haired kept his eye strained on Yuri’s mouth; seeing fat cheeks squish as he mucnhed carefully. Lost in the amount of crumbs that were beginning to gather on his thick neck, in his forming double chin, his breast like chests his face. He was such a messy eater, such a pig. And a very hungry one at that, as it didn’t take long before the younger lost his patience; his rhythm accelerating gradually but very noticeably. So Victor really had no other choice but to do the same; all his efforts had lead to this. Their hands automatically reaching into their respective bags bringing one by one the treats into their parted lips.  
The older felt himself expand as the stuffing continued, their pace only growing faster by the minute; he didn’t have to touch to know his stomach was already on its way to become fully hard. The heat radiating from his body was enough to tell; and by the looks of it, his husband wet patches of sweat engraved in his clothes, Yuri was getting bloated as well. The raven haired was breathing heavily, although that didn’t say much; he got out of breath so easily these days. But it still had an impact on Victor, and it was apparent. So much so, that it brought a confident smirk to Yuri’s lips; though the smile was not only seductive, it was challenging. The older knew what he was plotting; put on a show for him, distract him...two could play these game.  
It was almost unconscious how the silver haired grabbed not one, but a handful of cookies and shoved it in his mouth; closing his eyes with an exaggerated moan of pleasure. He couldn't help the dmug grin adorning his face as he heard the younger choke on what he was eating. So he did it again, a hand travelling down to his stomach massaging it lightly; he had been so focused on their little feed off he was only now realizing the tightness and restriction of his slacks. His hand travelled downwards to the waist of his pants, his smile turning playful as he eyed his husband whos till stred dumbfounded at the scene. He let out another long moan.  
Yuri was unable to snap out of it, at least for a couple of moments. But when he did, he came back with full force, using both hands to grab mouthful after mouthful of cookies; Victor wondered if he was even chewing them. There were no words being spoken between the two, speaking would mean, wasting precious time that could be used to out eat the other. Though Yuri’s brutal grunts were saying more than enough; the way his stomach hangs over his crotch, and the messy rock of his fat hips was an image Victor hoped to never get out of his head. Neither of then were even paying attention at the cookies anymore. It was the other’s stare but also how the other looked, desperate, needy hungry. The older didn’t realise he was holding his breaths short until he reached out and found there were no more cookies for him to eat. The shock of it grew even bigger when he saw his husband checking the bag through and through.  
They stared perplexed at one another; Yuri looked delicious: his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, failing at trying to keep his breaths controlled; Victor could sense the restriction the younger must feel by the tightness of his shirt.Most of his body covered in crumbs, bringing back images of hun estingg like an animal. His legs sprawled out, making room for his balloon like stomach , it looked rock hard and the older was in no position to tease as he probably looked ridiculous himself. He squirmed under the raven haired’s intimidating stare, as it traveled down from his reddened cheeks, hair in every direction. Yuri even flinched when his eyes found his husband’s stomach being cut in half by the waistband of his pants; the larger bottom half of his body, all of it’s curves and creases bueng accentuated with the tightness of the slacks. Their eyes found each other instantly, they looked defeated, the stuffing had been so much; they stared at the other through half lidded eyes with a tired expression. The competition didn’t matter anymore, not for now at least; with a relaxed atmosphere and dumb smiles in the couple’s faces they sighed happily. Without realizing the consequences of their actions.  
The synchronization was scary, as the button in Victor’s pants flew out by the time his body had relaxed. Zipper coming down letting the rest of his bloated stomach free over his fattened lap. Whilst Yuri’s long sigh brough not none, but three of the buttons on his shirt to spring out of the the clothing piece. Leaving a long pale patch of skin right across the middle of his hard dome. Neither could resist the long lustful moan that slipped past their mouths without shame. It was only when they heard the other’s voice that they realized what had happened. They stared astonished at the situation; Victor’s eyes completely fixated on that big patch of skin as Yuri licked his lips as he saw his husband’s stomach covering the majority of the older’s lap.  
“So it’s unnecessary to say that I’ll be playing Santa.” The younger’s tone sounded cocky but playful, with no actual malice behind his words.  
“Excuse you, I was the one who finished first.”  
—  
It was disappointing to see the obese man, father of a boy a couple of years older than Saki, waddle through the stage with a fake beard and red suit. Though it did work for a really nice end of the year goal.


End file.
